A wide variety of utility meters are configured to transmit messages and/or other communications. For example, smart meters are configured to transmit messages containing consumption data and/or other monitoring data. With any communication network or communication technique that may be utilized by a utility meter, there is a cost associated with each communication or message. For example, a bandwidth cost, data transmission cost, and/or power cost may be associated with a communication. Additionally, cost variations may exist based upon the time of day. For example, a communication network may include peak rates and off-peak rates. Given the wide variety of different costs that may be associated with utility meter communications, there is an opportunity for cost saving methods for utility meters that transmit messages.